


If They Don't Know Your Worth

by KrisKris



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bisexual Rhys, M/M, Overused jokes on my part, They/them pronouns used, Zer0's haiku might need some work here, alcohol use, deez nuts I'm sorry I'll stop, deez what?, everyone might be ooc I messed up please don't be mad at me, mentions of abuse, my first zerhys fic, slight AU because Pandora is a city, some fluff along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Is it 'he'? Is 'he' a him? Her? They, them, I honestly don't care." Rhys laughed. It was genuine almost, like he got lighter as if the weight from his shoulders just took off. "I just know I want Zer0 around me."<br/>Rhys is trying to recover from a breakup. Can he trust in relationships again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Don't Know Your Worth

It had been a few months since Rhys had broken up with Jack. It was a long, rough few months of abuse, pointless fights and riled up arguments where neither would speak to each other for months until Jack mustered up the courage to apologize and admit he was at fault. Knowing Jack, the silence must have been unbearable for him. Seeing Rhys pouting around the place was adorable, but the ignoring-not so much. There were times where it didn't lead to arguments. 

Jack was gentle, well, maybe not in the physical sense when they were at it like animals in heat. He was really affectionate when he wanted to be. Cuddling in bed the entire day, holding hands, their bodies pressed against each other, sharing the other's warmth. He would run his fingers through his hair and gaze into those multicolored eyes. Rhys would remember all the times after their fights...they would...oh, so intimately... 

He shook the thoughts of him and Jack along with all the memories they shared together. They were history.

He was spaced out, not realizing his best friend, Vaughn, was speaking to him.

"...hys? Rhys!"

"Huh, wha?"

"Bro, didn't you hear what I said?"

"Oh... yeah, yeah, I understand, buddy." Rhys replied, not having heard a single word. Vaughn shook his head, but dismissed it. "Look, dude, I know you and Jack haven't been on good terms with each other since the breakup but, hey, think of it this way: you get to date anyone you want!"

That's right, he _could_ date anyone he wanted. He wouldn't have to worry about coming home to someone who doesn't respect him and only considered him a tool, who didn't love him enough to... He just suddenly made himself depressed thinking about it. Vaughn noticed the distress in his friend's face. 

He sighed, "Rhys, I know these past few days were hard but you need to move on, get over him. What he did to you wasn't right."

Rhys just looked on, listening. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. He was just... running on empty.

"And there are plenty of people out there who would totally go for a guy like you! He doesn't deserve you."

With this, the brunet cracked a smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"You know I am, Rhys." Vaughn smiled back. "I got your back. Come on, let's get you out of this couch and find a nice partner for you! All this moping around isn't gonna do you any good." 

Vaughn and Yvette were the first two people Rhys came out to and they were totally onboard, supporting him all the way through. Fiona and Sasha were a bit surprised at first, but Fiona was relieved to know that the brunet wasn't after her sister in the slightest. Sasha's first impression of Rhys was that she thought he was into men. She didn't think it was also true.

"Yeah, let's." Rhys stood up and went to get ready.

\--

"I hear it's a pretty popular club. So it's always packed." Vaughn explained. "Sasha talked about it once, I've never been inside it. I would have checked it out but, I waited so I could go with you."

"Pshh, whaat?" Rhys was surprised. "Aw, bro, you didn't have to do that."

"I didn't wanna leave you hangin, bro."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, bro."

"Bro."

"Bro..."

They smiled at each other before giving in to a light fist bump between the two. It was the first time in a while that Rhys felt a bit lighter, as if he had almost forgotten what sheer joy felt like, only this time it was genuine. He could feel it in his bones.

"Thanks, bro."

"Hey. Anytime, man."

\--

They eventually reached the club Vaughn was talking about. It looked pretty pristine, classy even. Not something you would expect to see on Pandora. Was this another former Atlas building? It made Rhys feel like he underdressed despite his choice in fashion being surprisingly exceptional today. He was clad in black, a tanktop and pants. The tattoos on his neck and chest visible on his skin.

When it came to wardrobes, Vaughn was trying his best to look good for this occasion. A leather jacket and jeans. It wasn't much but he nailed it at least. Rhys cringed a bit at the shirt that was tucked into his pants. There was no way he was gonna let his best bud walk into the club looking like that. 

"Hey, Vaughn. Is it okay if I...? Your shirt. I mean, there's nothing on it but if you would let me do a thing? Your shirt's tucked in, I just wanna fix it for you."

"Okay?"

"Unless you just want to do it yourself. I just want my bro to look good on our night out."

"Thanks, Rhys. But I'm pretty sure I won't get laid any time soon." He smiles but pulls his shirt out anyway. Better. That was the first part, now it was getting in that was the hard part. Would Vaughn get kicked to the curb again? Just by looking based on appearances, Rhys would probably get in for sure. But even if that were the case, it probably wasn't worth going in if they couldn't go in together.

There wasn't a line yet, thankfully. They must have arrived early seeing as how people are walking inside with a bouncer standing by the wall in case some drunks get too rowdy or rule breaking minors decide to go in without showing IDs. The club was booming, the sound of the bass was sending vibrations outside, the ground shaking underneath their feet.

Rhys glanced at the guard before looking back at Vaughn. "Need I mention that I can't dance?"

Vaughn shrugged. "Honestly, I can't either. But you might have to learn eventually." He nodded over to a few girls staring at Rhys's direction as they stepped inside.

"Oh. Wow. But, uh, I haven't dated a girl in a while so..."

"Just go inside, Rhys." Vaughn was giving his friend an encouraging push, he walks up to the door, the bouncer gives them a curt nod before they disappear into the dimly lit room. It was even louder from inside he could barely think.

"This is a really nice place! We should invite Yvette next time!"

"What?!"

"I SAID, WE SHOULD INVITE YVETTE NEXT TIME!!"

"YOU WANNA SEE A VET?! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A PET!"

"NO! YVETTE!!"

"WHAT ABOUT HER?!"

"WE SHOULD INVITE HER!"

"OH! YEAH, OKAY! SOUNDS GOOD!"

"WANNA HEAD TO THE BAR?"

They were trying to squeeze through dancers and occasionally looking at one another to make sure they didn't lose their way in the sea of people. Rhys was a bit peeved when he started bumping into some of the club goers and getting elbowed along the way. After what felt like hours stuck in sweat and body odor, it wasn't long until they finally reached the bar. The music wasn't as loud at this point. 

Rhys still felt a bit grossed out when it felt like someone touched his ass. That brought back some memories of Jack that he didn't need. He only hoped it was an accident.

"That was....an experience I don't want to ever live again." Vaughn was a bit perturbed. Earlier, he almost lost Rhys on the dancefloor when a woman was getting too into the rhythm of the music that her ass was moving in a rapid motion and he managed to quickly move past her. He wasn't sure how to react in that situation. Was she alright? Was it some sort of alien mating dance? Vaughn wasn't sure. He just knew he wanted no part of it.

"You alright, buddy?" Rhys asked.

"No. Yeah. I think so."

"Maybe you want a drink?" The brunet looked around for the bartender. She was at the other side of the bar, standing behind the counter socializing with the club goers. She was pretty hot in that crazy, Pandoran way. She was dressed in red with a top hat sitting on her head. Modesty didn't seem to be up her alley. 

The outfit she wore showed off more skin than most of the people he saw on the dancefloor, her dress hugged her body in all the right places. Rhys felt a light nudge, his mind coming back down to earth when he heard Vaughn's voice.

"Hey, what's that?"

Rhys looked back at the bartender who was pouring a mixed drink onto a shot glass and sprayed a bit of whipped cream to present to her customers.

"I dunno."

"Do you wanna like, I don't know, use your eye to scan it or something?"

"Why don't you just ask?"

"Well, Rhys, it's not easy being a man asking about a small drink with whipped cream on it."

"Dude."

"I was just asking! It's not like I wanna drink it or anything."

Rhys sighed. "Fine." He activates the ECHOeye and it glows bright yellow as he scans the small shot glass, a frown on his face as the music changes and suddenly gets louder. "Really?"

"SO WHAT IS IT?" Vaughn had to start yelling again because now the place was booming heavily. He even started to feel sorry for the restaurant next door. Was it always like this?

"It's...It's a..."

"WHAT?! DUDE I CAN'T-!"

"A BLOWJOB!! DO YOU WANT A BLOWJOB?!" And on that note, the speakers suddenly gave out and only silence filled the air as everyone from every direction looked over at the two men.

"I-I meant the drink! I swear I didn't mean--!"

"We're not here to judge, sweetie." A female voice spoke up as she approached them. "Name's Moxxi. Can I get you boys something to drink?"

"Sure. I'm Rhys and this is Vaughn," Rhys rubbed the nape of his neck. "So is the party over or...?"

"Oh, this happens a lot," The bartender replied. "The speakers get pretty riled up and when the vibration gets stronger, it gets a lot harder to take. It takes it in all at the way before it finally releases. It's the gift that keeps on giving." Suddenly, the sound of a bass booms and then a crash. 

The club goers screamed and they all began to run for the exit. She smirks. "Speaking of giving, looks like I'm going to have to take on a few rounds to ride you out." Moxxi pulls out an assault rifle from under the counter. 

"Rhys, we gotta go!" Vaughn grabs his friend, ready to make a run for it. Before Rhys could register what even happened, he turns around face to face with a bandit. 

"AAAHHH!" He screamed, quickly backing away. But the man didn't react as a blade was struck right in the middle of his chest before sliding out, his lifeless body falls like a rag doll. Rhys blinks and looks up at the corpse's assailant. 

It was a tall, slender being in a full body suit with a helmet covering their face. "Whoaa..." Rhys was in awe. 

They simply stared at the brunet, head tilting to the side before straightening up and flashing a wink emote on the glass of the helmet. His face burned as he saw the wink and chuckled. "Whoaa...oh, you're so cool."

"Rhys!" Vaughn ducks, as a body flies across the room, glass shattering from the impact. He grabs Rhys by the arm, sprinting towards the door in hopes they make it out in one piece. Rhys looks back to find the suited being has disappeared. 

The next day, Rhys is sitting by the window staring out in the distance constantly sighing every few minutes which is a big concern for Vaughn. It was weird seeing his best friend like this, not that he was already weird to begin with but it got even weirder. He wasn't sure how to snap him out of it. The last time he was like this was when he and Handsome Jack were starting out. 

After a while, it gradually went downhill where Rhys was almost scared of him. It was an even bigger surprise when he suddenly called out of the blue to ask Vaughn to help him move out. Fiona and Sasha didn't hesitate to lend an extra hand. They weren't too fond of Jack. It felt a bit awkward having to witness two men yelling about feelings while trying to haul stuff out of an apartment building. He only hoped this wasn't going to happen again. That was in the past, he was sure Rhys was careful this time. It had been only a few months since then.

Vaughn was watching Rhys with a concerned look on his face. He jumped when there was a knock at the door and went to open it.

"Hey, Glassesface." It was Fiona.

"Hat Lady." Vaughn stepped aside to let the redhead in.

"So I heard some club got trashed the other day." She explained. "There was even an explosion!"

"Haha, yeah. I heard about that." He recalled Moxxi pulling out a rifle from her bar but didn't want to mention what had happened that night since she would find out eventually. "I know. Bandits, can you believe it?"

"Bandits?! Way to ruin the night." Fiona chuckled.

A sigh was heard from the other side of the room and Fiona looked over at Rhys.

"Oh, he's been like that all morning ever since what happened last night."

"Last night?"

"Err, you know that club you were talking about? Well, there was also this person in a suit but he had on a helmet." Vaughn explained. "I don't know what was going on but he and Rhys just looked at each other."

"He winked at me!" Rhys laughed suddenly as if he heard the conversation. It was pretty obvious what was going on with their friend's behavior.

"Rhys, you okay?" 

"Fine, fine."

She looked at Vaughn and he merely shrugged.

"There's no helping him, he's out of it."

"Wait a minute, did you say they were wearing a suit and a helmet?" Fiona asked. "Did the suit kinda look a bit like armor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You do realize you guys just met Zer0 the assassin, right?"

"You know him?!" Rhys suddenly jumped out from his spot from the window and joined his friends at the table.

"Look who came to join us." She teased. "You really like them, don't you?"

"N-No! I was just asking if you knew. Not like I wanted to know or anything. Not the reason I came over here!"

"Not to ruin your little fantasies but that sounds crazy."

"It can't be too bad."

"First Jack, now an assassin. Jack was psychotic and an assassin is, well, he probably isn't the same bit as sane. What does that say about you?"

"...That I tend to fall in love pretty easily?"

"Can we just talk about the fact that there are two asses in 'assassin'?"

"Wow, that was...bluntly honest. Well, I guess I can't stop you, Rhys. Good luck."

"ASS-ASS-IN." Vaughn repeated to himself. "In what?"

"In deez nuts!" Added Rhys, which receives a face palm from Fiona.

"Ha! Good one!"

"Ughh... well, at least Rhys is back to normal."

In that same week of some thinking and more thinking...of the mysterious assassin, he started to realize how pointless it was trying to pursue them. I mean, where does an assassin go? Do they sleep? Do they eat? What do they like to eat? What do they like to do in their free time? What are their preferences? Rhys realized what he was thinking and his face started to get warm, the shade of red would put Moxxi's outfit to shame. "Rhys, you idiot. Are you sure you can trust people again?"

After going through what he did with Jack, thinking about another relationship just didn't sound like it was a good idea. The thought made him uncomfortable. "But maybe this time it will be different. You're over him why should that worry you?" He ran a metal hand through his hair before covering his eyes with the same hand. "God, I'm so stupid." He mutters. "Of course, I can find someone! Why is this so hard?"

"Sweetie, if you're over him, why don't you stop worrying and start seeing other people?" A familiar voice startled him and he looked up, a bit embarrassed. "Moxxi? ...So you heard all that?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted a drink but you were having an interesting monologue, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Wait. What are you doing here?"

"I own most of the bars in Pandora." She answered. "I take it you don't go out very much?"

"I guess. I mean in my last relationship I was kept close so all I did was go to work and then go straight home."

"Possessive. That might explain why you're an emotional wreck?"

"I'm not an emotional wreck, I am so over him."

"That's what the last guy said the other day when he was in here." Moxxi said as she was wiping down the counter. "He said that but he had this sad look on his smug face."

Rhys tensed up. Someone else was going through a tough time. Was it Jack? He didn't want to ask. She might want to know every detail and he didn't want to relive any old memories that had nothing to do with him anymore. The thought made him a bit nauseous.

"He seemed pretty down when he said it." Moxxi looked into his eyes. "But you...you sounded really confident about it. Good for you."

"Thank you."

"Mmm...being tied down, bound by the wrists, the feeling of being vulnerable is so tantalizing. The sensation of want just sending you into submission. You'd make a good dominatrix with the fire in your eyes. I'd hire you."

"Oh! That's-I've never heard that one." Rhys chuckled and tugged at his collar a bit. This woman knows no boundaries.

"Don't worry. I have more where that came from. But maybe you should try it. The dominatrix thing, I mean."

"You know I think I'll stick with working at Hyperion. It doesn't involve tying or whipping anyone and my office isn't a bsdm dungeon. Even if it is consensual. I think."

"Consent is sexy."

_Why does she look like she wants to pounce on me?_

She looks away from him to look at another customer that has just walked in, Rhys looked up. It was Vaughn. 

"Hey, buddy!" He waved at the spectacled male.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get you both drinks since you weren't able to get any last time. How about I get you something wet and warm?"

"You know I don't think I wanna know what that-" Rhys watched as she poured whiskey into their glasses. "Well, that clears up any weird thoughts I was thinking." 

"I was looking for you, bro." Vaughn said as he took a seat next to his buddy.

"I did say I was going out."

"This one's on me, boys."

"Thank you, Moxxi." Rhys held the glass in his hand and looked at the transparent liquid swishing around as he gently tilted the glass before helping himself.

"I just didn't expect to find you here."

"Looks like we meet again." Moxxi smiled. "It must be fate that brought us all here today."

"Man makes his own destiny." Rhys scoffed.

Vaughn was not impressed. He then took a sip of his whiskey, not very fond of the taste. 

"Ugh, you sound like Vasquez."

"I'm gonna need more of this to forget any of it ever happened." Rhys said to himself before the Moxxi placed an entire bottle of whiskey in front of him.

"Drink out of the bottle if you want. You're going to need it. Trust me, hon."

\--

After several glasses of whiskey and three bottles later, Rhys was completely hammered and slurring most of his words to a point where it was no longer comprehensible.

"You know, forget about Gentle Jim!" Rhys shouted.

"You mean Handsome Jack?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Rhys looked over at Moxxi. "You know what, I _dumped_ his ass! I called Vaughn and I just said, 'Hey, bro dude man! I am going to fuck the shit out of him! I'm gonna leave and I ain't coming back! Bring Sasha and Fiona with you because I am gonna fuck shit up! And you're all coming with me!'"

"Not the exact words but go on." Vaughn had only taken a few sips before giving up. Someone had to be the responsible one for Rhys's sake.

"And then when they got there, I already got a headstart and just told them to take whatever they could find that was mine. As in, the stuff I already had laid out when Jack left that one morning. Like fuck it. I am out. Mmm.."

He turned away as if he were going to barf but held it back. "It wasn't very long till Jim...Jack, till Jack showed up. It wasn't pretty. We started arguing and then he called me names and when he tried to choke me, suddenly Fiona showed up and beat him to the punch. Haha, get it? Because she, ah, well, whatever. If it weren't for my friends I wouldn't be here talk-talking about it with you."

Moxxi smiled sadly, Vaughn looked at his friend and rubbed his back.

"But then," Rhys continued. "When we met you, I saw this cool guy at the club the other night." Rhys rubbed his eyes, elbow propped on the table and he maintained that position for a while. And when they assumed he had fallen asleep, he moved from that posture and continued. "He...He was really cool. I mean that's not saying much because I may have only seen him for a few seconds before Vaughn and I bolted out of there. Is it 'he'? Is 'he' a him? Her? They, them, I honestly I don't care." Rhys laughed. 

It was genuine almost, like he got lighter as if weight from his shoulders just took off. "I just know I want Zer0 around me. Fiona told me he was an assassin but I don't think that matters to me." He chuckled. "Assassin. Ass in what?"

"In deez nuts!" Vaughn and Rhys said together and laughed.

Rhys was feeling a lot better. He was sure he wasn't going to remember every thing he said to them, but he just knew he would have an awful hangover the next morning.

"It's getting late. We should get going. Thanks, Moxxi."

"It was nice chatting with you. Even though I was doing most of the talking and you were just listening. So thanks for listening."

"No worries. Whatever happens in this bar, stays in this bar."

"Rhysie?"

The two men tensed up as soon as they got up from their seats. There was no way to run out of this one. They've already been spotted and the only exit was behind the person whose voice it belonged to. 

_Shit!_ Vaughn thought. _Why now of all-_

"Hello, Jack." Rhys was playing it cool? "What are you doing here?"

"Look, babe. I know we were going down a rough path but you gotta understand. I know it was fucked up of me to do those things and I'm sorry."

Jack was apologizing? Rhys wasn't flinching? Was the world coming to an end?

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am! Also, stupid, I am not."

Nope. He was still drunk. "The hell you want from me?"

"What do I want? I just want to fix this. _Us._ Rhysie, please."

"No, no." Rhys put up his hands as the older man started to get on his knees. "Don't."

"Rhys! Please, I'm on my knees here!"

Vaughn rolled his eyes as Moxxi crossed her arms, simply watching on.

"Get off your knees, dude."

"Rhys, these past few months, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Though, I am still pissed at your friend for punching me, but I can put that behind me. If you could just give me one more chance, I can change. I swear."

Rhys just stared him down, not saying a single word. This was unbelievable. He couldn't trust that. Who was to say he wasn't just crossing his fingers? He observed Jack's actions and of course, both hands were visible. No faking it. But he couldn't take him back just like that. Jack was abusive, there was no excuse for that. He had a messed up past, it was true.

After recovering from those awful times of the lies, the manipulation and the mental and physical scars Rhys endured. He didn't want to go through that again. It was unhealthy. He knew that. 'I love you' wasn't a punch to the face nor was it an empty bedside almost every night. He was tired. Tired of the pointless trifles, tired of his ex's face, and most of all he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"I can give you the life you deserve. Just say the word, baby." Jack assured him. Rhys was too busy thinking he almost forgot Jack was right in front of him.

It was silent. The silence went on, as if time had stopped completely. No one moved, no one spoke. The four of them were the only ones at the bar at the time where no one could watch them.

Suddenly, Rhys began to laugh. He laughed loudly, running his hand through his hair and grabbed tightly, tears forming in his eyes, surprising the three of them. "I'm such a fool." He chuckled. He wasn't sure what his mind was doing anymore. He wasn't sure if it was the drink or his emotions making his mind run laps around his brain. He was done. He moved around a bewildered Jack and headed for the exit.

"Rhys?"

He straighten up and wiped his tears. "Goodbye, Jack." Rhys was gone.

Rhys was still wiping some ongoing tears that he didn't notice the assassin he was talking about previously, looked his way as he walked out the bar. They weren't sure why but they wanted to see if the man was alright and stepped inside with a question mark hovering over their helmet as they bumped into Vaughn and looked around the bar trying to assess the situation but found nothing when Moxxi merely shrugged.

"Uh...." Vaughn fidgeted. "I'm gonna just..." he tried to move past Zer0 but they held up a hand, to stop him.

"Please allow me to./I will take care of this one./If you could wait here." They commanded and Vaughn complied.

"Okay."

"Would you like the usual, Jack?"

"Or maybe something stronger?" Vaughn piped up.

"Shut up!"

Rhys was standing in an alleyway puking up what he had just drank moments ago. "Ughh.... why...why did I do that?" He said to himself with a hoarse whisper. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, Rhys didn't look up assuming it was Vaughn. "Vaughn. I think I screwed up, buddy."

Zer0 said nothing but listened on.

"I just...walked out on Handsome Jack. _Again._ " He said. "But did you see the look on his face? Oh, why did I cry in front of him like that? He wasn't worth my tears." Rhys didn't wait for a response.

"I don't know what I saw in him. I'm so pathetic." He shook his head. "Oh god, that was a bad id--" Rhys suddenly barfed. It seems that he wasn't going to stop until everything he drank was out of his system.

The assassin turned their head not wanting to witness the disgusting mess Rhys was spewing in the concrete even though he was standing among trash. The brunet wiped his mouth and leaned his forehead against the wall as Zer0 tried to comfort Rhys by gently rubbing his back. "I'm glad I don't have long hair or anything. It would be funny to have you pull my hair back like we're girls or something." He laughed weakly. "What do you think Zer0 would think if he saw me like this? Is Zer0 a 'he'?"

He held up his hand in Zer0's direction. "You know what, don't answer that. It seems a lot better to just find out. I do love a good mystery. Well, you know if that involves me vomiting in an alleyway and venting about how much I'm over Jack then we have a case."

Rhys seemed like a very interesting person. Upon first impression the night at the club, he just looked like an innocent bystander in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now here he was, puking his guts out and pouring out his feelings, assuming the assassin was his close friend. Not that they minded, it was just interesting to see a person interacting like this. Most drunks would either go insane or just pass out wherever. 

But Rhys was different. Among all the human beings they've ever come in contact with, the man in front of them seemed to intrigue them. Although, they have only just met, they couldn't help but feel something for them. But they couldn't understand what. This emotion was entirely new to them.

"Hey, Vaughn." Rhys said as he stood upright. "I'm glad we had this talk. But please don't tell Sasha and Fiona that I was a blubbering, crying mess, okay? I don't think they would ever let this down." He turned to glance at the direction where his "friend" was standing but found he was alone. "Vaughn? Buddy, where'd you go?" He looked around. "Vaughn!!"

"Rhys, you alright, bro?"

He turned around and looked over at Vaughn. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to go get some water for you." He held up a bottled water to him, compliments from Moxxi.

"Thanks." Rhys reached out to take it. "About what I said earlier, you know, about Jack and everything? Can we just keep it between us?"

"Yeah."

"And-And, not tell Fiona and Sasha?"

"Of course!" Vaughn nodded. "You can trust me." 

"Thanks, bro."

From the way Rhys was behaving, it was obvious he didn't know it was Zer0 that went to check up on him. He decided to play along and not mention the assassin mid-conversation. Whatever Zer0 did, Rhys was looking a lot better. Still drunk, but better. 

"Dude works in mysterious ways." muttered Vaughn before they walked away.

Little did they know the assassin reappeared, watching them until they turned the corner. Zer0 turned around to head back to the bar and was met with Moxxi leaning by the doorway.

"Great job, sweetums." She praised. "He's looking way better than before! Tell me, what dirty little secret did you have to pull out to make him look so happy?"

"Nothing of the sort./He was having a tough time./I was just helping."

"Hmm...I would take a guess you might be more than a cuddler. What else could someone be doing alone in an alleyway with another man? Was he on his knees?"

Zer0 sighed. " _More_ innuendos?/"

\--

"I can't believe you got VIP invites from Moxxi!" Sasha exclaimed. 

"I heard they had to make a few changes since that night with the bandits left it in bad shape." Vaughn explained. "We met up with Moxxi again and she hooked us up."

It was another Friday night and they were all ready for some fun. It had been a few weeks since that day Rhys walked out on Jack. Again. And he had never felt better. They all went for a "wear-whatever-you-want" approach for the occasion. 

Fiona decided on a loose, white V-neck shirt, denim jeans with the ankles rolled up and a pair of black stiletto heels. Sasha wore a red halter top, black jeggings, a red flannel tied to her waist and black ankle strap flats to top it off. And for Yvette, a black halter dress and black lace up pumps.

Vaughn had on a pair of cuffed pants with a gray button-collar while Rhys, wore a dark blue t-shirt with fox designs and a leather jacket he borrowed from Vaughn's closet, both men settled for some sneakers. They didn't look as good as the ladies did but they were pretty fashionable. "I feel like we shouldn't stand so close to you guys."

"Why?" Yvette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's like we're bringing you down. You girls look great."

"Oh, Vaughn. That's sweet." Sasha smiled. "But we're going in together. I haven't been there in a while. Besides, you guys look good too."

Fiona snickered and pointed at Rhys. "Not with that shirt."

"Hey, I happen to like this shirt!"

"Your fashion sense seems pretty questionable to me. Makes me wonder how you can go out in public."

"Burn!" Sasha cried with a laugh.

"Okay, now I feel like everyone is insulting my shirt. And what about you, Fiona, why do you take forever getting ready?"

"This makeup isn't going to do itself."

"She's right." agreed Vaughn. "Rhys, give up. You can't compete with that."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Ha!" Fiona crossed her arms, a smug grin on her face.

They had just reached the club building, it was the same one as before. How did the inside look after the incident? It didn't look too bad. But maybe that was before he and Vaughn had to make a run for it.

 _Let's hope this night doesn't get ruined._ Rhys thought to himself.

"Whoa, looks like the reopening got some attention. Check out that line!"

"Alright, VIP!" Fiona gave Rhys a push. "Do your thing!"

"Alright, alright. No pushing." Rhys approached the bouncer who immediately recognized him. "I'm also here with some friends." The bouncer looked up and nodded, beckoning them over as he gave way for them.

"Wow!" Rhys was amazed. "Thanks!"

"Let's hope it was worth it." Yvette said to Rhys with an impressed grin.

"Oh, trust me, it is!" Sasha shouted through the music.

Fiona linked arms with her sister and the two disappeared into the dance floor. Now it was just three best friends wedged in between dancers, it was almost a repeat of what happened that day only this time, the trio made a chain out of their arms and moved over to the wall where there were booths to sit at and enjoy drinks. Had this been here before? 

The three of them were huddled at the booth. The club looked pretty great. It was spacious, there was a good view of the skies from the ceiling, and the music was actually decent this time. 

"Hey, why don't I get us some drinks?" Rhys suggested as he stood up from his seat, heading to the bar.

"You should get a blowjob, just to see what it taste like!" Vaughn said to Yvette.

"Excuse me?"

Rhys was stopped by a random dancer at the club and just went along with it and escaped the first opportunity he got and went over to the bar. He suddenly tripped on his own two feet, grabbing hold of someone's arm to maintain his balance before standing. "Sorry, I was-Zer0?"

"We meet again, Rhys./"

"Ohhh my god." Rhys was trying hard to hold back a smile. He looked down, his hand still clinging to the assassin's arm and pulled away. "So is this what you do on your free time?"

"Not my ideal date./I much prefer killing/Compared to clubs."

"Oh, that's..."

"I find you very/Interesting, Rhys."

The music playing in the background sounded as if it wanted Rhys to take the plunge and with perfect timing.

_I wanna dance_

_I wanna dance_

_I wanna dance with you_

_So take a chance_

Whenever Zer0 said his name, it felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Before the brunet realized it, he was blushing.

"Your face is red. Am/I bothering you?"

"What, no, I like talking like this." Zer0 stared at him. "With you, I mean. Do you always talk in haiku?"

"I see you two are hitting it off just fine." Moxxi giggled. They look over at Moxxi and Rhys clears his throat. "Vaughn wants what they're having." He said, referring to a certain shot glass a girl by the bar was downing. "Also, I came here with some friends. Wanna give them a few recommendations?"

"Of course! Just let me know where and I'll take it to them."

Rhys flashed Moxxi a smile. "Well..."

"Where's Rhys?" Fiona asked and sat down next to Vaughn, rather exhausted from dancing and wanted to catch her breath.

"He went to get us drinks. Speaking of which."

Moxxi approached the group and set down their drinks. "Oh, and Vaughn. I was told to pass a message to you." She said as she handed a familiar little drink to him. "'The best you can get'."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's your blowjob."

Yvette spat up her drink.

"Rhyss!!!!!" Vaughn shouted, his face completely red of embarrassment. "Not cool, bro!"

From a distance, Rhys and Zer0 were watching and laughing.

"That was very mean,/But it was very funny."

"He hasn't stopped talking about it. It just sounded like he wanted to try it. Oh, I'm gonna catch hell for that when we leave." Rhys looked back at Zer0, his smile faded when he noticed how close the assassin was to his face. "Zer0-"

Before he could react, they cupped his chin and pressed their helmet gently against his lips. As they slowly pull away, Rhys was left speechless. He blinked, his lower lip moved as if he were going to speak but stopped himself. He couldn't think of anything.

"Rhys."

"Yes?"

A heart appeared on Zer0's helmet and Rhys couldn't help but smile. They didn't need words to know what that meant, they excitedly grabbed Rhys close and accidentally headbutted him. "Ow. I-I like you, too.."

This would take some time getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of info for ya.
> 
> The title of the fic is based on a song: Girl by The Internet. Also quoted some of the lyrics into it too.  
> The drink "blowjob" is from the Deadpool movie. Just thought it would be funny to incorporate it here. Is it a real drink? I don't wanna look it up. Is it real? Lol. Let me know. UPDATE: Thanks to Hawkekid for telling me it was a real thing.  
> Also the music in the club towards the end is from another song called, Say My Name by ODESZA.
> 
> I work next door to a club and every Saturday the place is booming and our customers always ask if we're okay with it. I'm actually not. Lol But it inspired this work of art! 
> 
> And thanks to those who left very nice comments, I feel motivated to work on more. :)


End file.
